


welcome home

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, It’s 2 AM and I had to get something out, SU - Freeform, Sometimes a family is three Diamond leaders and their adopted jester daughter, Spinel - Freeform, Spoilers, Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She gulped as she sat in the hand of White Diamond. They were on Homeworld, in the throne room. Blue and Yellow sat on their sides, just smiling at her, waiting for her to do something.MOVIE SPOILERS





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it’s 2 am, but I had to get something out.

She gulped as she sat in the hand of White Diamond. They were on Homeworld, in the throne room. Blue and Yellow sat on their sides, just smiling at her, waiting for her to do something.

She hadn’t gotten this much attention in several millennia. Attention and love was what she wanted, yes, more than anything. But now, it was sort of, overwhelming in a way. She was here, with three diamonds that all wanted her close, three gems that wanted to know her. That wanted her to  _ entertain _ them and  _ play _ !

This was exactly what she wanted, but she never thought she would ever get her happy ending like this. After years of isolation, and then finally hearing the news, all in her heart had been to kill. She was abandoned and wanted others to suffer, her happiness thrown aside. Revenge all on her mind.

But now, she knew better. Everyone deserves a happy life, no matter who it was.

And now, she realized, that she deserved one too. And, thanks to Steven, it was a reality.

As she looked up, she saw how all three diamonds smiled at the gem. White lifted a finger, and by instinct she took a step back. But instead of being hurt, the diamond gently brushed the top of her hair.

“How are you feeling Spinel?” she asked, and next second, Blue and Yellow both leaned in closer as well.

“Yes, is there anything we could get you? We just want you to be happy.”

“Do you want to relax, play games, entertain, talk? Or do you want to see your room in the palace? The choice is all yours, and we’re all ears.”

“You… really mean it?” the gem asked a bit confused. They were asking what  _ she _ would like to do.

“Of course we do. You’re such an adorable gem and it’s such a blessing to have you back with us.”

“Yes Spinel, welcome home.”

She never noticed the moment the tears started to stream down.

She had a home again, and she was no longer forgotten.

“I’m your best friend, Spinel.”

Spinel had never felt so happy in her entire life.


End file.
